Live For Goodbye
by KaylaKissesKangaroos
Summary: If you were stuck on an island full of dinosaurs, what would you do? Try to learn their culture, or find a way to escape? Not to mention, two hot guys are with you long the way. This is Alexis' story. Follows Canon, Karl/OC David/OC Eventual Romance. Mini-series inspired. Will be changed to rated M later on... HAITUS UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE...
1. Prologue - Swimming

_Prologue -Swimming_

Author's Note - **Hello everyone! *Waves* I'm starting a Dinotopia story, since I just adore the Mini-Series. I just want to warn everyone though that the ratings will be changed in future chapters, from a T to a M, but that's a long time from now :) I also want to state that yes, this story will involve some cursing and sex, but there is going to be a lot more to the story line then that. Also, the pairing is going to be Karl/OC, and they are technically step-siblings, but I use that term loosely. They don't live together, and barely know each other, so it's not some creepy incest stuff :) If you have an issue with it, sorry! *Shrugs***

* * *

I step out of Frank's SUV, admiring the beach house he rented for the week. It looks quite fancy, but it's no surprise. Frank has always liked the best.

Ever since he married my mother just over a year ago, my life has changed. Before it was just my Mom and I. We weren't necessarily poor, but we lived in a small little apartment with food in the fridge. But when Frank came around, that changed.

He bought a brand new house to share with us, and showed us how it's like to live with money. It shocked me at first, not growing up with a lot of money, but I've since grown used to it in a way.

I still find it funny how my mother could even score someone like Frank. She is pretty, with her long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, but she has always lived a life of partying and drinking. I've inherited her looks, except I have my father's blonde hair, which I don't mind.

That's the reason my father left us when I was younger, and from what I could gather from Karl and David, how she met Frank. Her partying. But she has since changed. She married Frank, which I admire. She stopped drinking, and actually started to act her age.

Even though Frank has been married to my Mom for awhile now, I've only met David and Karl a few times. They both have different mothers, and don't live with their dad (Frank). The three of us have always had a strange relationship, especially Karl and I.

When I first met them at the wedding, Karl walked up to me immediately and hugged me. David shook my hand politely, making me giggle and pull him into an unexpected hug.

But just recently, Frank unknowingly sprang on me that we are spending Spring Break at a beach house in another country, along with Karl and David. I wasn't too thrilled when he told me I'm coming along, because I didn't want to be a third-wheel on their family vacation. Frank kept persisting though, saying, "Nonsense! You're family now, and I'm not taking no for an answer!" So here I am, somewhere across the globe, while I'd much rather be at home in Australia.

Karl hops out of the car from behind me, followed by David. Karl has his usual smirk plastered on his face, while David shows no interest in the villa, but studies a book in his hand instead. Karl lets out a whoop of excitement, when Frank rolls down his window.

"Here's the key. I'm going to grab some take-out, so feel free to look around." Frank mentions, dropping the key into Karl's outstretched hand. We all grab our bags from the trunk of the car before Frank drives away.

Karl and I run up the walkway leading to the front door, while David trails behind. In one swift movement Karl slides the key into the lock and opens the door, revealing a nautical themed villa.

"Now, this is what I call nice." Karl admires, kicking off his shoes and flopping onto the couch. I study the first floor, which has a kitchen, living room, a few other doors leading elsewhere, a stairway, and french doors that take you to a small balcony facing the ocean. I nod in approval, before David enters behind me, slightly smiling as he looks around the house as well.

Wanting to see more of the house and to find my room, I begin to walk up the stairway. I glance back to see neither of the boys trailing behind, but looking perfectly content lying around the living room. I shake my head smiling; thinking something along the lines of _boys will be boys_.

I explore the rest of the house, finding two smaller bedrooms and a master bedroom. Deciding later that we will all pick rooms, I set my bag in the master, so I can easily remember where I put it in this giant monster of a house.

I make my way back down stairs, to notice David in an armchair across the room reading his book, while Karl is raiding the kitchen.

"Dad better hurry up, I'm starving!" Karl complains, causing me to laugh as I enter the kitchen. "You know he'll be here any minute." I point out, plopping down on a nearby counter.

"You're not hungry?" Karl asks, seeming surprised. I shrug my shoulders, getting an eye roll from Karl. "Girls." He mumbles, before reluctantly walking back to the living room empty handed.

Karl and I have always shared a special bond. The few times we have actually hangout, people always assume we are more boyfriend/girlfriend then step-siblings. I can't say I haven't thought of Karl that way before, but I know it's off limits. Step-siblings, and I use that term loosely, are forbidden to ever share _that_ kind of relationship, and I'm pretty sure Karl doesn't feel like that at all towards me. And even if he _did_ ever think of me like that, it wouldn't ever been anything more than a fling. Karl has never been in a promising relationship.

David has filled me in on all the girls Karl has hooked up with, and I certainly believe it. Karl acts like every girl wants him, and that the world owes him something. His forest green eyes always seem to entice girls if his shaggy brown hair doesn't. David on the other hand has buzzed-cut brown hair, with matching green eyes like his brother. He's more quiet and reserved, but he is very smart.

I follow Karl back into the living room, and sit next to him on the comfy couch. I kick my shoes off and toss them near the front door, before laying my head back. I don't necessarily watch the TV, but think about unimportant things.

"David, put the book down and spend some time with your_ favorite _brother! Didn't you miss me at all?" Karl asks almost sarcastically, getting an eye-roll from David. I've never understood these two. They fight sometimes like five-year olds, and never seem to get along.

"Karl, you're my _only_ brother! Now leave me to my reading." David mutters, while Karl just shrugs his shoulders. He turned his attention to me. "So, Lexis…how's life? I bet you missed me." Karl asks, using everyone's pet name for me. Yup, Karl hasn't changed _a bit_.

"Oh yes, Karl! I thought about you _every day_!" I sarcastically answer, smirking back at him. Karl just leans back into the couch with his hands behind his head, looking pleased. I _really_ hope he doesn't think I'm serious.

I begin to wonder what food Frank is bringing back. Everyone is quiet, Karl watching the TV and David reading, while I just lay back in the couch, bored. Now that I think about it, I am pretty hungry.

Suddenly the door opens wide, revealing Frank with bags of delicious food in hand. I immediately bolt up from the couch and follow Frank into the kitchen, thinking with my stomach more than anything else. Why the sudden hunger pang, I'm not really sure.

"Alright, I got your favorite Karl! Chinese." Frank announces, handing me a box of sweet and sour chicken. I hug him and mumble a short thanks, eyeing the food in my hand hungrily. After we've all gathered our food, we all join in the living room, eating our dinner. I almost choke it down, since I haven't ate since the flight, which was over hours ago.

We finish our food about twenty minutes later; our left-over's piled on top of the coffee table. Frank turns the TV channel to football, which I could care less for, but it's not like I was watching the TV before anyway. I notice the sky darkening outside the windows, causing me to yawn loudly.

"Come on, you're not tired already, Alexis." Karl complains, while I shrug in response. Karl looks even more bored then me, so I know he's itching to do something. Usually when we are together, we go out and do something, never really just lying around for too long.

"I'm not going to just sit around for the rest of the night! Let's go swimming or something." Karl continues, jumping up from his side of the couch. I notice David roll his eyes, before slightly closing his book.

"Count me out. I'm perfectly content sitting here." David mutters, this time causing Karl to roll his eyes. "Figured. What about you Alexis." Karl asks, but it sounds more like a statement then question.

I thought it over for a second. I don't have anything else to do, and a swim sounds wonderful. "Sure, why not." I agree.

"Well, go change. I'm going to go test the waters now." Karl concludes, already walking out the door. I shrug my shoulders and run up stairs, entering the master bedroom. I approach my bag and zip it open, dumping all my belongings on the bed.

I dig around threw all the random shirts and shorts until I find a few of my bathing suit tops and bottoms. Not wanting to wear something _too _risqué for a swim with Karl, I pick out a simple navy blue string bikini.

I rip off my clothes and slip on my bathing suit, and enter the bathroom to check my appearance. I frown, looking at my chest area. My boobs aren't _too_ small, but I do wish they were bigger, like my mother's. Mine are a B, while she has a nice D.

I start to pin up my curly blonde hair onto the top of my head, so it won't get in my way. I study my face in the mirror, to check for anything that shouldn't be there. I look fine, except for my pasty freckles. Not wanting to make myself even more annoyed at my looks, I flick the light off in the bathroom, and walk back into the bedroom.

I pick up a random swimsuit cover from my clothes scattered all over the bed, and slip it over my bathing suit while walking down the stairs. Frank is shouting at the football game on the TV, while I see David glare daggers at him. Feeling slightly bad for David, I walk closer to where he's sitting, in hopes of maybe bringing him along to swim.

"Come on David. You should come! It's not like you're going to get any solitude to read with him shouting at the screen like that." I point out, trying to persuade David.

David slams his book closed in defeat, knowing what I said to be true.

"I guess." David sighs, following me out of the beach house. We walk silently out to the sandy beach, to see Karl already far out into the ocean. I rip off my cover and start to run out to the ocean, wasting no time. I can hardly see out here, with only the moon's reflection to guide me.

David is much slower than me. He takes his time to slip off his shirt and shoes. He is just entering the warm water by the time I reach where Karl is swimming.

"Nice for you to finally join me. And you brought the party-pooper along with you." Karl mutters jokingly, getting a scowl from David.

"I heard that!" David shouts twenty feet away from us. Karl just smirks.

"The water feels amazing." I comment, dunking my head fully into the water. When I resurface, Karl is nowhere in sight.

"Karl?" I call his name out nervously. A moment later, I'm pulled into the water, Karl's strong hands wrapped around my waist. I shriek before holding onto any breath left I have in my lungs, getting pulled under water. Before I resurface again, I can already hear Karl's bellowing laugh.

"Not funny!" I shout, splashing Karl. Still laughing, he splashes back. We continue to do this until David breaks it up.

"Alright, you two love-birds. I didn't come to get splashed." David intervenes, causing me to blush a deep crimson.

"I'd watch what you say, David." Karl says, before tackling David into the ocean. A second later Karl jumps off him, showing he was only playing.

"Yeah, whatever." David mutters, wiping water off his face.

...~**~...

Forty-five minutes later we enter the beach-house again, soaking from the salt-water and not bringing towels with us. Frank is nowhere to be found, except for a napkin with a note written with Frank's messy hand-writing.

_Went looking around for a bar. Hope you kids are having fun. I'll be back later tonight -Dad_

Karl just laughs it off and goes to take a shower, while David frowns, obviously not happy with the situation. Not necessarily wanting to go and shower at the moment, I dry myself off with a towel, and start to play a random movie in the living room. David sits next to me on the carpet floor, so we don't get the couches damp.

"So what's bothering you?" I ask, noticing the scowl on David's face. "Nothing." David mumbles, getting a snort from me.

"Yeah, right. Come on, David. You can tell me. It's just the two of us." I continue, meeting David's eyes.

"Well, it just bothers me that we are on a family vacation, and dad still can't stop his drinking or partying. He never gives me the time of day, and we're total opposites. I don't even know why he even invites me to these so called, 'Family vacations'."

I nod my head, slightly understanding where David is coming from. I can always sense that Frank gets along with Karl more than David. Frank didn't even get mad when Karl got his Chinese symbol tattoo on his arm. I was there when he got it, and to admit it, we were both drunk, even though you're not supposed to be when you get a tattoo. Suppose ably, his tattoo says something like, 'freedom'.

"I understand. But you can still have fun! I personally didn't want to come either, because I didn't want to intrude on you guy's vacation." I reply my voice even.

"I don't mind, and I know for a fact Karl doesn't." David retorts, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Why is that?" I ask curiously. David then smiles a knowing smile, almost laughing. "Because Karl loves women. He always flirts with you, and it's quite obvious." David answers, making me blush for probably the thousandth time tonight. I've always known Karl as a player, but I've never taken notice of Karl's 'flirting'.

"Hmm. Okay." I mumble, not wanting to continue on with the topic of me and Karl. At this point we're not even watching the movie. We continue to talk about random things, like Australia, and our favorite books, and more until Karl jumps out of the shower.

This is my queue to take my shower, so I do so.

By the time I've took a shower and put on my pajamas, I'm ready to turn in for the night. Right before I climb up the stairs, Frank bursts through the front door, obviously drunk. He passes out on the couch, before saying a slurred, "Goodnight."

I'm slightly shocked seeing Frank like this, but Karl and David don't even seem fazed. I guess family vacations do bring out the truth in people. I mutter a good night to the two brothers, before climbing into bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

* * *

Author's Note -**I'm almost done writing Chapter One, so if anybody would like to see where the story will go, please FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**

**...**

**Yes?...No? Okay ;C**

**But please review! :) I'll give you cookies, and I always reply! That is all for now :) THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter One - Stranded

**Chapter One – Stranded**

Author's Note – _So I think this is a pretty chatty chapter, and also pretty long. Thanks for everyone reading/favoriting/following, I'm going to continue to write this even if I get nothing in response, but it makes me really happy to see that people actually like it. Please review, and I will upload faster!_

* * *

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" Karl awakens me, jumping onto my bed and shaking me. I mutter a few threats, trying to pull the cover over me, but Karl is too quick. He snatches the blanket away, and I feel coldness engulf me.

"Karl, really?! Since when are you an early bird? And more importantly, a morning person?!" I gripe, sitting up slightly. Karl is still in his boxers, grinning like an idiot next to me on the bed. I begin to blush, but try to hide it.

"Since today, actually. Dad bought donuts." Karl replies, licking his lips. "No wonder." I mutter, rubbing my eyes and reluctantly getting out of bed. Karl gets off the now bare bed as well, and starts walking towards the door. "Don't take too long, or I'll eat 'em all!" Karl warns, while I start to practically push him out the door. "Okay, okay! Now leave!" I order, shutting the door.

**..~**~..**

"Good morning!" Frank greets me, after I finished getting ready. Since supposedly we're going island hopping today, I'm just wearing a simple tank top and shorts, along with my favorite swim suit underneath. I see David and Karl sitting around the small table near the kitchen, eating donuts.

"Good morning!" I reply, grabbing a simple glazed donut, and join the brothers around the table. To my surprise, David isn't't absorbed by a book, but has a slight annoyed expression on his face. Karl is almost inhaling donuts like he has never ate anything before, while Frank is standing next to a kitchen counter drinking a coffee and reading a newspaper. He doesn't't seem hangover or anything; I guess that's why I've never noticed his drinking before.

I nibble on the donut quietly, before asking, "What's up with you, David? You seem upset." I observe, while David just sighs in response.

"He's just pissed off because he wants to lie around here all day and read." Frank intervenes, getting a glare from David. I nod my head in understanding, not wanting to take part in their argument. I finish off my donut and get up to wash my hands, when suddenly Frank slams the newspaper onto the counter.

"Well, I think we've been too cooped up in here already! I'm ready for some fresh air. Let's get moving, shall we?" Frank exclaims. I dry off my hands, while we all exit the kitchen area and towards the door. I slip on my sneakers and a parka in case I get cold. Hopefully today will be a good day.

**..~~*~~..**

"I hate flying." David comments as we exit Frank's SUV. I notice a small bush plane in a runway, overlooking the ocean. Frank smiles big, before yawning and replies, "It'll be a treat David. We're going island hopping you're going to love it, I promise!" Frank assures as we approach the small plane.

"Let's just leave him here Dad; he's going to be like this all day." Karl adds, getting a laugh from Frank. "I agree with Karl, I was much happier reading back at the villa." David mutters.

"You're not going to be in your room reading David! We need to be out, doing something." Frank continues, ducking under the wing of the plane. I follow them quietly, laughing at their silly banter. Frank opens the door, and slides into the driver's seat, followed by Karl. I sit in the back of the plane with David, who is shaking slightly from nerves. He always gets antsy when it comes to heights.

After a minute of getting comfortable, Frank starts the plane and we're soon lifted up from the ground. My stomach flip-flops when we reach the open air, but I'm enjoying it over all. The sky is slightly cloudy, and I can see bright blue water below us.

"This is awesome." I admire, when Karl looks back at me with a grin. David is slumped back in his seat, looking pissed off.

"Here, we're all set." Frank announces, letting go of the wheel. I start to panic, but notice nothing happens. I relax slightly, but still grip onto my seatbelt like a life preserver.

"Here, fly the plane Karl." Frank offers, crossing his arms after turning the wheel over to him. Karl takes the wheel quickly, smiling like a kid in a candy shop. David sits up at this, and leans in-between Frank's and Karl's seat, watching. I sit up as well, watching them from afar.

"This is really important! Keep your air speed above one-hundred and forty." Frank warns as we continue to watch Karl fly the plane. David looks at Frank with an unreadable expression, but says nothing.

"This is so cool." Karl comments, smiling his normal smirk. Frank turns to us and points out the obvious, "He's flying the plane!" But David sits back in his chair with a frown. "Yeah, I see." David mutters.

"Wake me up twenty minutes before landing." Frank orders before crossing his arms and snuggling himself into the chair. David's eyes bulge, looks to me with panic and back to Karl and Frank. "What!?" He shouts nervously, but I lay my hand on his shoulder lightly. "Its okay, Karl knows what he's doing." I reassure him. And we can always wake up Frank if something goes wrong. I add mentally.

"Yeah, Alexis is right. I think I know what I'm doing." Karl agrees, focusing on the sky ahead. David still doesn't't look convinced, but lies back in his chair stiffly.

This goes on for a while, nothing happening. It's quiet, while I gaze out the window, Frank napping, and Karl flying the plane. Along with David pouting in the background. After about ten minutes, I hear a rumble in the distance, snapping me back to reality.

"What is that?" Karl asks hesitantly, looking into the storm clouds ahead of us. David and I scoot up to the front of the plane, wondering what Karl is looking at.

"Do you see that?" Karl asks again quietly, but I couldn't't see anything but rain and thunder clouds. David seems to know what Karl is going on about, making me annoyed. What are they looking at?

The plane starts to shake, as we finally hit the storm clouds. I get thrown back into my seat, my seatbelt nearly choking me. I can see Karl shaking Frank awake, and David's asthma starting to kick in.

Frank finally wakes up, but I don't see what he can do to change what's going on. The plane acts like it has a mind of its own, shaking back in forth dangerously. Frank takes control of the wheel, and I can feel the plane steady, but only a little.

"Hang on, I'm going to try to get us out of here!" Frank calls to us, making me gulp. I have a bad feeling about this.

"We're running out of control!" Karl shouts, almost making me lose the donut I ate earlier. I can feel the plane start to dip, making my bad feeling in my stomach going into hyper speed.

"Hang on, it's sucking us in!" Franks shouts. I close my eyes, wait for the impact. Only a second later, we hit water. My head is knocked into the head of Karl's seat, making everything woozy. I see water flowing in through the broken windshield. I try to fight the pain in my head, but I can't. Everything around me starts to dim. I can see David and Karl in front of me, and the water taking me down, but I black out before I can see more.

**..~**~..**

"Where are we?" I can hear David's distant voice. My head hurts badly, and I can't see anything. I can feel someone's strong arms wrapped around me, seeming to carry me.

I hear coughing, and the person carrying me lays me down on what I assume is sand. My lungs feel like they are on fire.

"Come on, Alexis. You have to wake up." I hear Karl's voice ring out to me. I want to reply, but I'm too tired, and my lungs feel like they are about to burst.

"Karl, I think one of us has to give her CPR." David warns, a hint of worry in his voice. A few seconds later, I feel someone press their lips to mine, performing CPR on me, allowing the unbearable pain in my chest to leave and making it easier to breathe. I begin to cough frantically, with nice, cool air fill my lungs. I finally flutter my eyes open to see Karl a few inches away from my face, and a bright light which I assume is the sun above us.

Karl smiles faintly, helping me sit up. My clothes are soaked, and I see David and Karl, but where is Frank?

"Where's Frank?" I ask nervously. I look around to see we are on some kind of island, on a beach. All I remember is the plane crashing. The more I try to think about it, the more my head starts to hurt.

"Dad... We couldn't't... He was stuck in the plane." Karl mutters, and I can hear the pain in his voice. Hearing this, my heart drops. Frank can't be...dead. He was like a father to me.

I start to cry. The pain in my head nothing like what I feel now in my heart.

"Alexis, it's going to be alright. Frank is out there, and we're going to save him. We just got to find some civilization." Karl continues, trying to seem okay, but I can hear his voice cracking. I wipe away a few run away tears, a nod my head slowly. Frank can't be dead, and he could be on the other side of the island for all we know!

Karl helps me to my feet, before David lets out a gasp. "Karl, look at her head! It's bleeding." David points out, and all of a sudden they surround me again. I try to push them away, knowing what to do in this situation.

"Relax. Head wounds bleed more than any other wound. I'll just use my shirt to apply pressure." I tell them, but they still don't seem convinced. Lucky for me, I have one of my bathing suits under my tank top and shorts. I slip off my soaked shirt and wad it up, sticking it to my forehead.

"If you say so." David mutters, while Karl begins to lead us deeper into the island.

I sure hope we find some people soon.

**..~**~..**

Hours. Hours we have been walking around this god forsaken island, with no sign of civilization. No roads, people, villages, nada.

My head eventually stopped bleeding, which was good. My shirt was stained blood red, but it didn't't matter at the moment. The only thing I cared about was helping Frank, and going home.

We've been mostly silent the whole trip, all too depressed with what has happened to us. I've been on edge the whole time, hearing strange calls and roars in the distance, besides the rumbles of our empty stomachs.

We eventually came across a fresh-water river, and did our best to clean the small gash on my head, and of course to drink some water. It wasn't until an hour later did we come across something...Unusual.

"Where do you think we are?" David wonders, as we stumble across some jagged rocks. "I don't know, all these islands look the same to me." Karl replies, while I silently agree. I have no idea where we are.

"I can't believe this. We've been walking for hours and, nothing! No people, no houses, not even a road to follow!" David continues, as we climb our way across the edge of yet another river.

"Let's keep going," Karl orders, as we cross a strange, rock like walkway connecting both banks of the jagged river, "We're bound to find someone."

I keep my gaze on the riverbed below our feet, careful to not trip and fall. My headache is not rendering, and my mood is slowly ascending. But Karl and David are keeping a good attitude about this whole situation, so I don't let it show.

"Do you see that!?" David shouts, grabbing both Karl's and my attention. I look up to see a huge dinosaur like head, made out of stone. I can't help but strangely smile at this; it means civilization, somehow.

All three of us walk faster towards the strange structure, curious for what it could be, or what it could mean. We don't stop to think that maybe running towards it would be a bad idea...

**BOOM!**

The Dinosaur Rock Head Thing _explodes_, making me fall back onto David, causing the two of us to trip over each other and finally fall to the ground. I'm pretty sure it looked like a screwed up dance.

And to add to this horrible mixture, a rock plummeted towards my forehead, most likely reopening my tender gash.

Karl helped the two of us quickly up, so we can see why in the world _The Dinosaur Rock Head Thing_ exploded into a million pieces. Thick smoke was exiting what as left of it, and a figure was standing among the smoke.

"Sorry, terribly sorry! I should should have gave a warning to this inconvenience, I have permission from the Volcanian Council Of Science, to look for Sunstones, you see, I have the papers-"

An odd man with a cane and a limp leg begins to say, walking down what's left the stony stairs towards us, holding crumpled, folded papers in his hand. I looked to him in bewilderment, but also with relief, finally having some sort of sign of civilization, even though it's this old creep.

We all three stood our ground, catching our breath from everything going on. The man stops blabbering on, realizing we aren't following or understanding what he is going on about, and smiles.

"Well well well, hello boys! And um, young lady! Sorry but ya' gave me a bit of a fright there," The man greets, making me burrow my eyebrows.

"Huh? Wait, we gave you a fright?" David asks almost sarcastically, practically reading my mind. He's the one that totally took us off guard and freaking exploding structures in front of us!

"It was a bit of a mistake, mind you. Let me take a guess, you aren't from around here?" The man continues, stepping down the remainder of the steps.

"Um, no." Karl answers, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Ha! I knew it! New comers haven't been around in quite a while-" The man trails off, smiling.

"Where are we, exactly?" David asks, a bit skeptical like me, of what's going on.

"Dinotopia. Oh you'll be the talk of the place. It isn't everyday new comers come around." The man says, leading us away and towards hopefully a town.

Karl and David look towards each other, mumbling something along the lines of, "Dinotopia? Have you ever heard of it? Where is that?..." Before Karl begins to turn to the man. David looks to me with a shallow gasp, making me confused.

"How could we not notice before? You head is bleeding again, and it seems like it's much worse then before.." David begins, taking the bloodied shirt in my hand and pressing it to my forehead.

"You staying next to me until we can find you some medical help." David orders, while I simply nod, having not much to say. It wasn't everyday David acted like this, but then again, I'm never really around him anyway.

"-Can I use your cell phone?" Karl was asking the man, who we still haven't caught the name of. The man looked back at us with a confused grimace, while I struggled to keep my eyes open. A direct headwound is not something you can just walk away from without getting drowsy or faint.

"A what?"

"You know, a telephone. I need to get some help right away." Karl says, looking back at me and David with a sigh. The man remained silent, so Karl continued.

"Our plane, it crashed. My father, he's missing. We need to call the coast guard and get search parties or something..." Karl trails off.

"Oh! If you want a Postal Bird, I'm afraid I can't help you." The man says, continuing to lead us down the trail. I was confused as to what he was talking about, probably as much as he seems to be when Karl mentioned a cell phone.

"A Postal Bird?" David mutters, walking a bit faster with me trailing behind, his strong grip the only thing keeping me walking. David walks closer to the strange man, wanting to know more information.

"What were you doing up there, anyway?" David asks curiously. The man stiffens slightly, watching his feet, seeming to make sure he doesn't trip.

"Archeology." The man states, leading us off the grass and onto a light dirt path. The only thing I know about Archeology is it's the study of the past.

"Well, your the first Archeologist I've seen to use dynamite." David mumbles, taking a look back at the explosion scene, now only light smoke fading into the distance.

"Well to tell you the truth, I've got quite a few occupations, actually. I'm a bit of a free spirit and that can get you in trouble around here. " The man explains, stopping to take a drink from his flask.

Karl looks over to me with a concerned expression, mouthing something like, "Are you okay?" I smile faintly and mouth back sarcastically, "Terrific." David's firm grip on my wrist has not loosened a bit, and my head was hurting horribly. Today is going to be marked on my calendar as the worst day ever, that's for sure.

"Would you fancy a bit, lad?" The man asks, offering the flask towards David, it turns it down, but Karl takes it, taking a deep gulp. I take it after him and drink as much as I can until David pulls it away, shaking his head at me.

"Well for what it's worth there is no extra cost for you to stay at the external friendship of Syrus," The man begins, shaking hands with everyone, "Crabb. That's me."

"Well, enough with wasting our time here, it's been picked clean with a fine tooth comb." He says, leading us away towards hopefully a town.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	3. Chapter Two - Dino World

**Chapter Two - Dino World**

**Author's Note - Hey! I'm back from my hiatus! I know this chapter is short, but I don't know, I feel like I have lost interest in this story because I haven't received any feedback D; Even a little review would help me greatly, making me update faster :)**** This story isn't one of my more 'serious' stories, it's just something I like to write when I'm bored, and only from time to time. I will try to update this one more then I have lately, but don't expect a chapter but maybe once a month. Unless well you know, I get a *cough* review *cough***

* * *

"Is there anything you would like to swap? Watches, rings? No? Well if it's any use to ya' I'm going into the bus stop nearby, I'm catching a bus there me-self in about half an hour." The man rambles on, leading us up a very steep hill. I believe my head isn't bleeding as much as before, but I still felt weak and helpless, which isn't my cup of tea. David was trying his best to help me, which is nice considering I would have fallen behind without his firm grip on me.

"Alright," Karl mutters, jumping over a rock nearby, "how big is Dinotopia, anyway?"

"Oh, not that big. Just a couple hundred miles across." Crabb replies, making my eyes bulge. _Not that big_? He must be kidding…If it was that big, we would have already heard of it by now.

"Two hundred miles? How come we haven't heard of it before?" Karl asks, reading my mind.

"Well, we're a bit cut off from the world." Crabb answers, while we come across a strange sign with unusual markings. I was becoming a little nervous, not liking the idea of being 'cut off from the world'.

We continue to walk past it, nobody noticing the strange sign but me. I shrug it off, not wanting to make a big deal over what could possibly be nothing. For all I know it could be a cultural artifact, placed there for looks.

A few minutes later we come across tall bamboo shoots, with the path leading through it. It looked like it needed a good trim, since we had to duck down to get past. I almost tripped, but luckily I regained myself before possibly hurting myself even more.

After that predicament, we arrived at the village Crabb mentioned. It was much different then I was expecting, though. It looked like we were on a movie set…like we were in a different time. People were dressed in what seemed like handmade clothing, carrying harvested food and self-pulled carriages. I saw no buildings, but tents, and old-time buildings, unlike the ones I'm used to back in Australia. I feel out of place, since I'm only in shorts and a bikini top, while all the woman around here were dressed in layers.

Crabb began leading us through the crowd, and I couldn't stop and stare, in wonder. Karl and David were acting the same, in awe at what we were seeing.

"Look at these people!" David exclaims, while people were staring at us and whispering back in forth to one another. I tried my best to ignore it though, I just wanted a doctor so I could get my head treated.

"Come on," Crabb calls, motioning for us to keep up.

"This is really...just," Karl begins to mumble, "Weird?" I finish off his sentence. "No, just,"

"You don't think this is weird?" David asks, getting a shrug from Karl in return. I looked down to see the ground was covered in hay, adding even more weirdness to this whole situation. I wasn't sure how I felt about this place yet.

"Look at the signs! What kind of markings are those?" Karl points out, getting a nod of acknowledgement from me, remembering when I saw a similar sign not long ago. Multiple signs were pointing in different directions, with the same unknown markings and words written on them.

"Crabb, can you point us towards a doctor? Alexis's head needs treatment." David murmurs, studying the matted cloth on my forehead. Cyrus looked at us in confusion.

"A doctor? If it's a _healer_ you want, there's a station located over there." Crabb replied, pointing over to a tent across the little pathway that ran through the center of the village. Karl joined us on our way to the tent, taking my other side. David motioned for Cyrus to wait a moment, as they escorted me into the tent.

When I arrived, an older woman, along with a younger girl, who couldn't be older than six, were talking quietly among each other. The older woman stood up immediately when she noticed us, and rushed to my side, with a worried expression.

"Oh my goodness! Come here, Sweetheart, we'll help you." She exclaimed, lightly grabbing my arm and leading me to a bed. Karl followed after, but the woman stopped him short.

"I'm sorry honey, but you can't come in. You're going to have to wait outside." She murmurs, not looking away from my forehead. I still had my wadded up, bloodstained tank top pressed to it.

Karl sighed. "Alright, let me just give her this." Karl mutters, taking off his green and orange vest he often used as a light jacket off, and handed it to me. I thanked him with a smile, before both David and Karl waved good-bye.

I put on the vest, which still left most of my body exposed, but it was a nice gesture none the less.

"Okay Darling, you're going to have to let me see what happened to your head." The older woman sighs, while the little girl peered over at us from across the room. I slowly take off the wad of clothing, as the woman bit her lip.

"That looks painful." She sighs, crossing the room and grabbing a large bag, no doubt filled with medicines and aids to help me. The little girl continued to stare, almost in pity.

"So, I take you're not from around here." The woman announces with a warm smile, returning with the bag. She takes out multiple wraps and other things, while I wait patiently.

"No ma'am, I'm not. I guess it's quite obvious, ha-ha." I answer with slight laughter, while she smiles and studies the wound on my head.

"Rebecca, will you fetch me a warm towel and a bowl of water?" She calls to the little girl, who simply nods and runs off deeper into the tent.

"What is your name, dear? You can call me Ellie." She introduces, while Rebecca comes back with a rag and bowl of water. She says nothing as she goes to sit back down.

"Thank you, dear." She murmurs, mixing strange herbs and plants into the warm water.

"Um, don't you have any medicine?" I ask nervously, as she stirs the mixture together.

"This is medicine, dear. Probably not the kind you're used to; but it will clean and help heal your gash." She explains, dabbing the towel into the mixture and pressing it to my forehead. I flinch back, but after a second it began to feel good. It was somehow taking the pressure and pain away from the gash, and began to cool the wound.

"How did this happen to you, anyway? How did you arrive here in Dinotopia?" She continues to make small talk, as she cleansed my forehead. I closed my eyes, letting my body relax.

"Our plane crashed in the ocean. We were separated from our step-dad." I shortly explain, my voice growing weak. I missed Frank's booming voice and jokes.

"Aw, you poor dears. By 'we', do you mean those two young men that escorted you here?" She asks, while I mumble a yes.

It was silent for a few moments, but it wasn't really uncomfortable, but nice.

"So, why is everything so different here? Is there a cell phone we can use?" I wonder, while the woman looks at me with confusion, shaking her head.

"Everything here is different. Soon, everything will be explained, and you will soon understand how things are around here." Ellie says with a tender smile. I flashed an awkward smile, not really liking the sound of that.

She soon finishes cleaning my wound and the dried blood from my face, and then wrapped a thick cloth around my head. I felt much better; she even gave me some herbs for wearing away any pain, and also to clean the bandages when need be, which I was also greatly thankful for.

I was thanking her when I heard a strange roar come from outside the tent, making my stomach drop. It was a sound I have never heard before.

Ellie sighs before poking her head outside the flap that leads you outside the tent, and a second later she turns to Rebecca with a stern expression.

"Follow me, young one. We must get somewhere safe." She says quickly, leading Rebecca farther into the tent. My heart begins to pound faster than before, and all I could think about is _what the hell is going on_?

"You are free to join your friends or come with us," Ellie offers, while I jolt back from her question. Before I could answer, I hear another roar from outside and screams. As much as my head is telling me to follow Ellie, I want to see what is outside and be with Karl and David.

"Uh, ugh, no thanks!" I stutter before running outside of the tent, only to fall back at the sight before me.

* * *

**Author's Note- I was going to write more, but I didn't feel like it and I was wanting to update before too long. So here it is. I have no clue when the next update will be. Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter Three - Another World

_Chapter Three – Another World_

**Author's Note – Here's the next chapter, like expected! Thanks for the reviews everyone, they have helped me a lot****.**

**During the summer, the updates will be coming much more often and better. Please review!**

**Also, I have a face-book page dedicated to my writing. The link is on the profile, so go check it out! (: I also will be posting a Brother Bear Fan fiction soon (the Disney movie) and if you would be interested in reading it, be on the lookout! (: I hope you guys have a wonderful day!**

* * *

Was that a _dinosaur_? There's absolutely no way that's even possible! Or is it...?

Without thinking, I clutched the few things in my hands and began to run. I didn't care where, as long it was just away from that _thing_. I wasn't sure whether I was dreaming, or mistaking it for a dinosaur, but I wasn't going to stand around long to find out.

I continued to run until I felt a strong grip clutch my arm, pulling me away. I began to struggle against it until I realized it was Karl.

I was breathing hard and my heart was about to burst out of my chest. The crowd of other frantic people was running into our direction, scrambling away, while David and Karl watched me with confused expressions and Crabb just looked bemused.

"What is going on?" Karl asks urgently, but before I could even utter a word, the crowd began to finally clear, and his question was answered. I looked around and noticed that the crowd seemed to crowd behind us, and I began to feel faint once again.

"What the fuck!?" Karl cursed, his grip still on my forearm. Without thinking, he began to pull me along with him and was about to run away, like I was doing before, but Crabb ordered us to calm down, making us even more confused than before.

David was watching us, mirroring our confused features, but as soon as he turned to where we were staring wide-eyed, his expression changed from confusion to terror. The _dinosaur_ was not that far away from us, towering over hutches and tents. He began to tremble and hide behind a fence, while Karl and I joined him. Crabb was still telling us to calm down all the while this was happening, and I was half tempted to smack him on the head.

The dinosaur jumped up and swung its tail into the air, wrecking it into nearby shops and buildings, along with carts, almost hitting people. People were still scrambling and running away, as the dino continued to make its way towards us.

"It can't be..."

"It's a dinosaur!"

"Didn't dinosaurs die off millions of years ago?" I ask, getting a chuckle from Crabb. "If only!" He laughed, while I stared at him like he was a complete lunatic.

The dinosaur was slowly approaching, making me sweat from nerves. Why were we just sitting here?

"The dinosaur is coming towards us!" David pointed out the obvious, while Crabb simply sighed. "Well, I guess it to be time for a goodbye-" Crabb began, but stopped when a young girl, seemingly close to our age, made her way from beside the crowd and began to walk towards the dinosaur...?

"Ah, there she is! I thought she would turn up at a time like this." Crabb continued, while I watched the girl with a mask of confusion. This whole situation made no sense what-so-ever! They acted like this was normal!

"She's crazy!" I declare, getting no response back, as the crowd watched the girl approach the upset dino.

"Who is she?" David wonders, while Crabb just motioned for us to follow him. "Come on, the fun is over." He muttered, while I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Is she nuts? Hey!" David called out to the girl, who was continuing to approach the dinosaur, but Crabb just told him to shush, and watch. The three of us exchanged glances, before watching the scene unfold.

The girl kneeled in front of the dinosaur, seeming to be pondering what was wrong with it. She was calming it down as I watched in amazement. We couldn't hear what she was saying, but it wasn't necessary to know what was going on.

She reached out to the dinosaur to touch it, but it roared at her, but she stood her ground. I could tell from both Karl's and David's expressions that they were tense and nervous for the girl, as was I. This was all unreal and nerve-wracking. To think all this time, dinosaurs still walked on Earth.

She continued to study the dinosaur, before her face brightened. She reached into the mouth of the creature, seeming to try to grab something, and pulled out something large, like a tooth?

The dinosaur roared once again, but strangely, I could tell it was much nicer and happier than just a few minutes ago. The girl stood up, the object still in her hands, and began to walk away towards us.

"Toothache!" She announced, holding up what would be a dinosaur tooth. The crowd cheered and clapped, while I watched as David and Karl exchanged glances, and I rolled my eyes. What she did was amazing, but I was slightly possessive over David and Karl. I knew what they were thinking, and I admittedly didn't like it.

"That was amazing!" Karl exclaimed, as they watch the girl make her exit. I just nodded my head in agreement.

"She's a Dinotopian, twentieth generation." Crabb briefly explained, "Anyways, I wish I could spend more time with 'cha, but I can't be spending much of my time here, I've got to catch a bus to another town, and it's a very important meeting…" Crabb explained, grabbing a small, square paper out of his jacket pocket, looking at David.

"If you need anything; anything at all, don't hesitate to call." Crabb continues, handing David the small piece of parchment. I leaned over David's side to sneak a peek at the paper, while David reads it out loud.

"Crabb's Curios, Waterfall City. Is that your store?" David asks, handing the paper over to Karl. Crabb nods proudly, "Finest of antiques and antiques. Don't waste your time in the provinces, go to Waterfall City," Crabb explains, before pointing in another direction, "You can pick up your tickets over there."

"I guess we will see you there." Karl murmurs, getting an enthusiastic nod from Crabb, "Oh, you can be sure of it! I can spot three new friends, when I see them." Crabb mutters, exchanging a glance between the three of us, before taking his leave.

Something about him just throws me off. The way he looked at us before leaving sent a shiver down my spine, and it creeped me out. I tried to take my thoughts off of him, and onto Waterfall City. By the sound of it, it must be beautiful. I've always loved waterfalls, and I can't wait to arrive there.

"I'm not sure I trust him." David murmurs, while I agree. "Yeah, I have to agree. He's really creepy." Karl looks at us strangely, a smirk playing on his lips. "Why not? He's just an old man with a limp and a few sticks of dynamite." He says, making me giggle loudly. I grab onto Karl's arm and pull him along to the place Crabb pointed out to us, laughing along the way. Even though all of the events today have left a huge weight on my shoulders, I somehow am able to still laugh. I know with Karl and David with me, things can't get too bad.

* * *

**Author's Note – I know this is a really short update, but my computer is acting up, and is to the point where I really hate it, and barely comes on. I should be getting a new computer, hopefully soon. Please review and I will update as soon as I possibly can!**


End file.
